Night of the Undead
by Rosepetals and Strife
Summary: Halloween Fic. ShikaIno, NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina. Naruto and the gang have a Halloween party in an abandoned house. Romance, Terror, and Undead Zombies emerge from this night, and who knows if they will make it out alive... By Strife chan


This is a really early Halloween fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-Halloween!!-

"To Troublesome..." Came the almost inaudible reply from a certain lazy genius.

"C'mon, Shika-kun! Everyone else is going! It'll be fun!"

"Do you even know where it's going to be, Ino?" Said blonde hesitated.

"Yes..." She sounded unsure though. "One moment." She rushed over to behind a tree and flipped open her cell phone, dialing her best friend's number.

"Sakura-chan! Where are we having the party?!?" She whispered.

"Oi, Ino-pig. Didn't we discuss it?" Came an annoyed voice.

"No... You and TenTen-chan did. Where are we having it?"

"Why would you need to know? Remember we're meeting at my place to go there."

"Because I do!"

"Ha! Trying to get your boyfriend to go?" Ino could feel her face heat up.

"No!" She said, a little too loud. "He isn't my boyfriend! It's isn't my fault we were teamed together!"

"Suuuuure... Then why do you call him 'Shika-kun'?"

"Can we get back to where it is?"

"Changing the subject? Fine, be that way. It's in an abandoned house. Y'know, the one near Kiba's place?"

"Ok, thanks!" And with that, she hung up. She sheepishly walked back over to Shikamaru.

"It's in an abandoned house near Kiba's." Ino stated, proud of her snooping.

"Do we need to dress up?"

"Yes! It's a Halloween party! How stupid would that be if we all wore normal clothes?"

"Hn. I might go..."

"Yay!" Ino skipped off a little while after that, leaving Shikamaru in peace.

-Halloween!!-

_How dare that Sakura make fun of me like that! The nerve she has to call Shika-kun my boyfriend! _Ino thought as she flopped down on her bed. She snuggled in the covers, barley drifting to sleep, when her phone suddenly rang.

"Heh?"

"Ino! We're having a girl's meeting at Hinata's, come over ASAP." Click. _God, as soon as it's peaceful, TenTen has to ruin it._

-Halloween!!-

"So, girls, do you know why we're here?" Sakura started.

"T-to talk about b-boys?" Ino giggled as Hinata blushed.

"No! But, we can do that after we're done with our first objective." TenTen raised her hand.

"TenTen, we don't have to raise our hands. We aren't in elementary school..." TenTen slowly retracted her hand. "What were you going to say?"

"Aren't we here for the party?"

"Yes! You get a cookie." Sakura giggled and tossed a little cookie at TenTen's head. The other two girls burst into laughing as it hit her in the forehead.

"Ahem... Yes. We're here to talk about costumes, food, and time. Let's start with costumes. Ino?"

"Eh?"

"What're you wearing to the party?"

"Oh! Um...I don't know. Who else doesn't know?" All three raised their hands.

"M-maybe we should b-brainstorm?"

"Yeah!!" Sakura shouted almost too loud. The door opened to Hinata's room.

"What are you guys doing? It's almost midnight." Neji asked them, suspiciously.

"N-nothing, Neji-nii-san." Hinata answered him timidly. TenTen got up, and walked out the door, taking Neji with her, slamming the door shut.

-Ooohhhhooohhhh-

"Neji-kun..." TenTen said, her voice trailing off.

"Hn."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Hn."

"Can you call all the boys and tell them to meet at one spot, then discuss your costumes for the party?

"At midnight?"

"Hai."

"What's in it for me?"

"Uh, a surprise on Halloween?" She laughed evilly.

"Hn." He walked into his bedroom, and TenTen leaned against the door straining to hear his voice.

"Hey, Sasuke. Call the boys then we're meeting at my place."

"..."

"Ok. Bye." Click. Success. TenTen walked back into Hinata's room.

"What did you do to him?!?" Sakura choked back a laugh.

"Nothing! I just made him call the boys and have them talk about costumes!" TenTen protected, blushing.

"Ok... To the brainstorming!"

"I wanna be a Secret Agent!" TenTen blurted randomly.

"F-fine, if TenTen-chan's going to be an Agent, I'm g-going to be a N-ninja!"

"What the hell, Hinata!?" Ino said in between laughs. "I think that's the funniest thing I've ever heard you say!"

"No... Remember the time that we were in the park, and she was like, high or something, and she was rambling on about how Neji-kun fell down the stairs when they were little, and she started acting it out? Then she landed on Ino, and she started screaming something in like... Arabic, and she had this fit, calling me a stalker? That was the funniest thing she's ever said." TenTen struggled to say, laughing hysterically remembering the event.

"Ok... Can we get back on topic?"

"Hai." The girls said in unison.

-Withtheboys...-

"Ok... Attention!" Neji attempted to yell over the noise. He sighed when he realized it wasn't working. He got off his little podium, and walked over to his bed. He reached under and pulled out a megaphone, raised it to his mouth and talked into it.

"ATTENTION." Everyone quieted at once. Neji has been prepared ever since they all left the academy, because he knew these things would soon happen.

"So, you have been called here today for an important meeting." He started, stepping onto the podium. "Halloween. I want to hear everything that you guys know about this."

"We're having it at a derelict residence near Kiba's." Shikamaru informed him. "And we need costumes..."

"Good. Choji?"

"There's going to be food!"

"...My Kami. Hai. We all know there will be food."

"I'm going to be Donald Trump." Shino whispered. Shikamaru looked at him like he had bugs living inside him. (Pun intended.)

"What?" Neji asked.

"Shino is being Donald Trump..."

"Ok...I'm being James Bond."

"I wanna be a bowl of Ramen!!!" Silence.

"Whaaat?" More silence.

"Fine, I'll be a Vampire!" Even more silence.

"What's with you guys?!?" Choji coughed. Neji smirked.

"Alright, I'll call out your name, then you say what you're going to be." Neji said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Naruto."

"Vampire!"

"Sasuke."

"Samurai."

"Choji."

"Frankenstein!"

"Um... Shikamaru.

"Cop?"

"That's so Elementary."

"So?"

"Kiba."

"Billie Joe Armstrong!"

"What the hell, Kiba?"

"I don't know, I wanted something different."

"Shino."

"Donald Trump."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I will not be disgraced by hanging out with Donald Trump."

"Fine, I'm going to be Steve Howey."

"Why the hell are you shouting out random celebrities?"

"Because."

"Fine. Lee?"

"I'm going to be Gai-sensei!!!!"

"Ok... and I'm being James Bond, so that's everyone. Meeting, adjourned." Neji waved his hand, dismissing them.

-HolyGodThisIsFun!!-

"So, now that we've picked, let's go over it again. TenTen, you're going to be a Secret Agent? Correct?" (Hint Hint: Neji James Bond, TenTen Secret Agent lady.)

"Yes."

"Ino, you're going to be a Robber right?" (Hint Hint: Shika Cop, Ino Robber. That'll be fun...)

"Hai."

"Hinata? Aren't you going to be a Vampiress?" (Hint Hint: You get my point...)

"H-hai."

"Yay! We're all set then! Next stop, Halloween party!!!!"

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"You need to tell the readers!"

"Fine... I'm going to be Princess!" (Hint Hint: I'm getting tired of explaining obvious things.)

-End!-

Well. That was the first chapter of my Halloween fic! Yay me! That was fun to write! I'm working on this story every chance I have, so that it'll be done by Halloween.

Read and Review! Reviews make the world go round!!!


End file.
